Into the Darkness
by GOTENSWIFE
Summary: What if a secret from Vegeta's past comes back to haunt him. This is a one shot and I do not plan to use this character ever again.


This is the story of one of my fictional DBZ Characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Everything was white, the sky and both the ground beneath her feet seemed to merge at the horizon. A cloaked figure walked with dragging feet in the snow storm, despite the cold her pace was deliberately slow.

Her dark eyes strayed from the path ahead, moving in unison with the falling snow flakes, watching its journey from the whiteness above, all the way down to a similar white void that once was a bustling main street.

There wasn't a human in sight, it seemed, at the drop of the first snowflake, they had all ran for cover in their warm, cosy houses. Being immune to the chill around her, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to be inside, this whiteness…looked so beautiful, so pure. Just being out in it seemed to cleanse her soul.

The November wind whipped about her, blowing her short jet-black hair out of her narrow eyes. Her hair was uneven, in fact, it looked as whoever had cropped it short had tried their best to create a variety of lengths with the hair. In truth, she had cut it herself, but with the absence of a mirror, it had been a difficult task to achieve an even length with a rather rusty, blunt knife.

She sighed, glancing briefly at the device attached to her right arm, the digital image on the tiny screen revealed no trace of her destination- nor her target.

But her objective was clear, ignoring the warning from her own mother, she set out to do something that she had been waiting to do for what seemed an aeon.

Her cloak flapped back and forth in the wind, pulling it tighter around her, she knew it wasn't an option to show anyone what she was wearing, knowing the distinctive armour would be recognised instantly. She continued into the nothingness, the only traces of her presence being her small footprints in the snow covered pavement.

She put her head down against the snow.

_My…my objectives are justified…_ closing her eyes she recalled a story…a story as old as old as herself that her mother had told her many years ago…

Not so long ago, there was a time when one individual could say that he literally owned almost half of the Universe, and not be called a nut. This individual had extraordinary power, which he rarely displayed, his power was such that a demonstration wasn't needed.

Initially being the ruler, or King of his own planet, he set out to conquer other planets, extending over many solar systems. His name was known in every corner of the Universe and people of all origins and races feared invasion of his elite army.

This King, King Vejita was the ruler of a race of people who, in strength-wise, rose above all other inhabitants of the Universe. He was anxious for a successor, he was getting old, being a Saiyan would guarantee that death by being defeated in battle would be next to impossible, but when it came to old age, even Saiyans couldn't prevent the course of time to claim their lives. A successor was needed, indeed, his son would take over his reign.

Yet, even with his many wives, none had produced a child which survived over a week of being born. Mortality rates in infants were as high as ever on Vejita-sei due to the harsh climatic conditions as well as natural selection doing it's part with survival of the fittest.

But one day, just when King Vejita's patience was wearing thin…

`Sire…I have some news-' a flustered looking soldier reported after having ran into the throne room where the King was brooding over some thing or another.

`If it's about the Arlians, I don't want to hear any last requests, their planet is set to be cleansed of their kind tomorrow before the second moon is up in the sky.'

`No sire…'

King Vejita looked up, `Oh, I know what this is all about.' He interrupted for the second time. `If those third class Saiya-jins are demanding to be paid for their labour again… I'm not hearing it. Personally I think being alive after making such a ridiculous request is the biggest payment anyone could get-'

`No sire, nothing of the sort. It's just, well the news just in…' The soldier mumbled on- almost happily, not being able to get out his words fast enough. `Well…you have a child sire!'

The Kings' frown disappeared gradually, his eyes brows raised in disbelief. `You…you are not mistaken?'

`No sire, it has been confirmed. The successor to the throne was born only hours ago.'

King Vejitas' face split into a grin, his expression not giving away even half of his relief and happiness. `A successor….' He whispered, `Bring me my child at once!'

`Right away sire.' The soldier skittered off, leaving the King to consider the prospect of finally having a child who would carry on his rule. This child, his son would be named after himself. With King Vejita's name on his heart, maybe he would become as great a ruler as his father. Maybe.

Just then three soldiers entered the throne room, including the one who initially came in alone, behind them stumbled in a woman, in her arms she held a bundle of cloth.

`Come forward.' King Vejita commanded.

The woman stepped forward slowly, the hands in which she held the bundle beginning to tremble. Did anyone tell him that the child was a …? That was one thing that he didn't want… a child that was a…

Reaching for the bundle, he brought it closer to his face, peering inside the protective layers of cloth.

`My son…' he whispered. `I shall grace you with a name that in only worthy of a Prince-'

`Sire…th-the child…' the woman began, the King stopped his ramblings and stared at his "wife", his brows raised enquiringly. `…it's…a **she**. The child is female…'

King Vejita's face hardened, almost becoming stone-like with the lack of emotion, he had stopped his crooning to his "son" and now stared at the infant in the bundle of cloth as if it was something repulsive.

`…a female…' he repeated, his frown deepening. `I waited all this time …for the successor to my throne to be…a girl.' He spat the words out with contempt, making the woman flinch back slightly, though her hands were open to take her child back from the angered Saiyan. `Can't you get anything right? I want a male heir! No second rate type of Saiya-jin is coming near my throne, a female heir is unsuitable.' He closed his eyes. Leaning back on his throne and waved his hand in dismissal, in a bored tone he muttered, `Get rid of it.'

`B-but …sire!' the woman cried, her voice raised to a dangerous level in front of the King in her panic. `She's but an infant!'

`The successor to my reign will be a male, keeping that …that thing alive would threaten his rule as well as his right to the throne after I have passed on. It's too risky to let it live. Now, I said get rid of it.'

A pair of soldiers stepped forward, grabbing the child roughly from the King's loose hold on the bundle. Ignoring the yells from the woman they marched from, a soldier dragging her along too.

That day, that child was "got rid of", and it's mother, she was allowed to live. A female heir to he throne was out of the question, the King continued his impatient wait for a son.

Just over two years later, the King was finally blessed with his long-awaited son. Which as promised, he named after himself. The new Prince Vejita would be brought up to be trained as first-class elite Saiya-jin, a perfect ruler to Vejita-sei. Finally King Vejita's desires had been fulfilled. Vejita-sei has just been guaranteed an extended future. Prince Vejita would rule the Universe with the utmost ease, with no threat of being overthrown.

Ever.

But one thing that threatened his entire existence …was the fact that two years before his birth, that female Saiya-jin hadn't been disposed of, but spared by the kind-hearted soldiers and brought up in secret by the overwhelmed mother, who fled to a distant planet to live her life in hiding- for her daughters sake.

And now…she had come back to pay her younger brother a visit…^.~


End file.
